cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Staff Archivist: Greg Flood
Greg Flood Bio I am an Undergraduate student at UNCG focusing on Business Administration and HR (Graduating Spring 2010 please hire me, I’m really awesome, will travel anywhere!). Otherwise, I’m an outdoorsman, dog lover, beer aficionado, sci-fi geek, golfer, club nut, foodie, and all around nice guy. I love to read (Heinlein, Parker, bios, Rawling, Clancy, Moore…), watch movies (Anything but horror), keep up with my anime favs (Naruto, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist), and listen to music (Hip-hop, Jazz, Classic rock esp.) Interview What possessed you to enter the world of City of Eternals? Well, I have had the Facebook app Vampires for quite a while, and finally got a bite pass… the rest is history. How long have you been in this world? Which one? Uh, more than 20 yrs less than 30 (you guessed it, 27), and since Dec 2009 What do you hope to accomplish while you are in this world? Well I have a variety of professional goals, but on a more personal level, I hope to constantly expand my boundaries and challenge myself physically, mentally and spiritually as often as possible. What drew you to be a wiki contributor? Ohai had a contest, I figured what the heck! What have you contributed so far? I’m not sure at this point, I guess my main domains are Maps, Missions, and CoE Elite. These days I spend most of my time on the wiki doing small edits, making sure links are where they should be, adding categories etc. I also try to get more people involved by running contests (With lots of help from the smart and beautiful Lutz and others). Finally, I try to generally cheer lead, commenting on people’s articles, and throwing around encouragement. What are projects you have in the works? I’m trying to create a mirror wiki in Spanish, which is particularly tough for me since my Español is pretty basic. There are a few pages which I started that I would like to put more work into like the three clothing pages, or the Maps pages. What level is your character? 96 fighting, 61 harvesting, 49 making, 50 exploration and 66 prestige What do you think so far of the new Beta version of the game? LOVE IT! What will you miss about the Alpha version? Not much at this point. When minions worked in Alpha they were truly awesome, but then they often did not work. If you could change one thing about the game, what would it be? Make minion rewards of higher probability, don’t make any items for sale temporary (so what if I want to buy a santa outfit in july?) What is your preferred snack during gameplay/wiki editing? Raisin Bran Crunch (dry), Kit-Kats, sticky rice and seaweed, various fruits dry and fresh. What is your preferred beverage during gameplay/wiki editing? Fruit juice of some sort or water And my signature question from my days at muzi.com magazine before it went under.... (Circa JH) What's your favorite cartoon character and why? Naruto Uz-u-ma-ki! I just love the series; Naruto never gives up, and is very loyal to his friends much like me. Plus we both LOVE Ramen! CoE Photos Category:Staff Category:Community